


【山组/少量竹马】无题（伪ABO/傻白甜/现实向/假车/不想取名字）

by Amemiya_Azusa



Category: Arashi - Fandom, OS - Fandom, 山组 - Fandom, 相二, 竹马
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemiya_Azusa/pseuds/Amemiya_Azusa





	【山组/少量竹马】无题（伪ABO/傻白甜/现实向/假车/不想取名字）

ARASHI，当红男子偶像团体。除开偶像这一身份，五位成员看起来也很普通——也只是看上去。事实上，成员间一直有一个秘密。  
年上两个人并非普通的Beta。大野智是名Alpha，而很凑巧的是，啊不对，应该是很不巧的是，樱井翔是名Omega——是的你没有搞错，在番组中不怎么说话的大野智是Alpha，而立派的樱井翔却是个Omega；十几年前在夏威夷出道的时候两人便发现了这一点。这么多年来，大家也一直保护着年上二人，也所幸staff们基本都是Beta，毕竟Alpha与Omega也不太常见。  
不过虽然两人一个是Alpha一个是Omega，两人十几年来也相安无事——至少表面上相安无事，谁知道他们心里在想什么。  
“兄さん～”刚单独拍摄完的樱井回到乐屋，露出标志性的仓鼠笑，“下一个是兄さん哦！”  
“嗯。”大野也回了一个大大的笑容，表面看起来心平气和，内心实则暗流涌动——翔ちゃんかわいい，就算没有信息素也好想亲翔ちゃん啊～  
“大野くん，准备拍摄了。”staff的声音打断了大野不切实际的幻想。

拍摄结束后，五人决定去喝一杯。但是樱井坐在那里没怎么喝——酒精对于一个Omega来说有点儿危险——大家也都明白，没有多去管他。  
另一边，Alpha大野智倒是喝了不少酒，已经倒在了相叶身上。看着赖在相叶身上软软地说着什么的大野，樱井有点儿小小的不开心，也许自己有些嫉妒吧。等等，嫉妒？樱井被自己的想法吓了一跳。想什么呢——樱井使劲儿摇头。  
“翔ちゃん——”不远处相叶正在喊他，“过来一下好不好——”  
“嗯？”带着疑惑的樱井走了过去。  
“リーダー，翔ちゃん来了。”二宫对大野轻轻耳语了一句，然后拉上他家竹马加入了旁边松本喝酒的队伍。  
“喏，墨镜。不用谢。”松本从包里掏出了三副墨镜。

“翔ちゃん？”喝醉了的大野伸出双手，像树袋熊一样挂在樱井脖子上，“翔ちゃんかなぁ～”  
“はーい。”樱井伸出双手将大野搂住，轻轻地抚着他的背。大野顺势将头埋进樱井颈窝，略微凌乱的头发扫得樱井痒痒的。  
“好溜啊。”大野莫名说了句。樱井顿时产生了推开他的想法，不过念头下一秒便被打消——“可是超级舒服的。”  
“那兄さん就一直靠着吧。”樱井刚说完就后悔了——这个时候该说这种没营养的话？大概自己真的是个恋爱苦手吧。  
——等等，恋爱苦手？我又没和兄さん谈恋爱。  
下一秒，大野便轻轻地吻上樱井，如蜻蜓点水一般。  
“软软的。”大野软绵绵地趴在樱井肩头说。——怎么能这么可爱？樱井觉得自己的心跳已经爆表了。  
“咳咳。”为了防止下一步事件在大庭广众之下发生，二宫站起来咳嗽了两声，“今天时间也不早了，回家吧。リーダー就交给翔ちゃん了。”说完三人走出酒馆。  
“ちょっ......”樱井正想说什么，却发现只剩下他们俩了。没办法，樱井只能将大野扶到自己车上，选择自己开车回家。轻车熟路地到达大野家——毕竟自己也许是成员中私底下和大野来往最频繁的一个了，而且是唯一一个去过大野家的，准确来说，是经常去。  
将大野抱到床上后，樱井给他换上睡衣。坐在床上静静地看了会儿大野圆圆的脸（好吧他承认还戳了几下）准备离开。  
“翔ちゃん......”床上的人发出呓语，“不要走......”说着伸出手探寻着樱井。

哎，没办法，谁叫自己喜欢他——这样想着的樱井伸出手抓住了大野的手，轻声安慰道：“好好，我不走。”——可自己总不能一直坐着吧？！

“抱抱～”大野又喃喃道。这使樱井产生了一个非常危险的想法。まあ，明天休息日来着——于是樱井毫无顾虑地躺下抱住了大野，大野也不自觉地在樱井怀里蹭啊蹭的。到底谁是Alpha谁是Omega啊。

第二日。早晨醒来已经有点儿晚了，怀里的人还在睡觉，弄得樱井一动也不敢动。

不过，樱井没想到的是，一会儿，有一种略微奇怪的感觉涌了上来——遭了，发情期提前到了。

“没有抑制剂......”樱井的声音逐渐变沙哑。大野显然被吵醒，醒来时却在空气中嗅到浓郁的独属于樱井的气味。顿时，大野也慌了阵脚——自己的身体也有些不对劲儿的反应——想要挣脱樱井的怀抱，无奈发情期中Omega的气力不容小觑。

“兄さん...你...醒了...”樱井用自己强大的意志力强压住情欲勉强笑着对大野说。

“バカ！”大野同样强压住自己的冲动，“翔ちゃん这样让人很为难！”

“明知道我一直喜欢翔ちゃん还这样...”

“兄さん...是哪种喜欢呢？”樱井有些躁动，沙哑的声音带上一丝甜腻，“和我一样吗？”

大野没有说话，而是以迅雷不及掩耳之势将樱井压倒在身下：“翔ちゃん可以感受一下我的喜欢哦！请多指教。”

“请多指教。”

几天后，乐屋里。

二宫不再缠着大野，转而和相叶一起打游戏。松本盯着手提电脑忙着近期的演唱会企划。

“翔ちゃん，草莓蛋糕要吗？”

“はーい。”樱井张大嘴巴。不一会儿便感觉到甜甜的奶油的味道，外加大野一个有点点侵略性的吻。

“甜吗？”

“兄さん更甜。”

另一边。

“nino你的药好有效果。”相叶惊叹。

“嘘，声音小点儿。”松本的声音飘过，“虽然那是第二天的事了，不过功效确实厉害。”

“谁叫他们加起来都七十岁了还不坦率。”二宫得意地笑着，“相葉ちゃん要亲身感受一下吗？”

“......いただきます......”

松本牌墨镜，你值得拥有。


End file.
